


A Little Magic

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Aerith wishes.
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	A Little Magic

**Author's Note:**

> for KH100, 'wishes', October 10, 2011

When she went, it was often because she needed to talk to someone who wasn't Leon or Cid or Yuffie or the ladies at the cafe. And really, when there was a real fairy godmother in town, how could she not?

Especially when she'd realized her own growing magical power. She'd needed to learn to deal with it carefully, and fit it together with her other work. And maybe experience a little magic that wasn't her own and didn't make her feel awkward and like a witch.

Only later did Aerith remember that she'd wished not to feel so alone.


End file.
